1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode in which holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are recombined, thereby emitting light. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have various high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high brightness, and a fast response time and, thus, have drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.